My Manhatten Girl
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: What if Fiona didn't run to Holly J but to another redhead thats she know's? Degrassi/WOWP. Fiona/ Harper  Harper/Alex
1. Chapter 1

My Manhattan girl.

What if Fiona didn't run to Holly J when Bobby was hurting her, what if she ran to another redhead that she knows.

****

**( Fiona's Room)**

" I can't take it any more I need to be some where safe. Mom Dad even Declan won't believe me, they'll think I'm crazy. What am I going to do." said Fiona as she cried in her bed. Fiona looked around she trashed her room in rage and of fear of what Bobby did to her , he hurt her and he didn't care.

" If I run to Holly J they'll know I went there, where can I run to I need to run away." Said Fiona as she got off her bed and walked around the room. As Fiona walked she stepped on a picture of her and a cute redhead girl hugging.

" That's it they wouldn't think to look for me in Manhattan because we are in Manhattan." said Fiona as she wiped her tears away and picked the picture up. She remembered the day this picture was taken. Her and her friend Harper Finkle where dancing at her sweet sixteen together. Harper's mother and her mother were best of friends. She saw Harper as her only true friend. Harper didn't care that Fiona was rich or could do what ever she wanted. She like her for her and only her. They both had lot's in common, that's why Harper was a safe bet.

" Hmm, looks like I have my own redhead Declan." said Fiona as she grinned. Fiona packed her book bag with two day's worth of clothes and took all her money that she had stored up, it was over two thousand dollar's. Fiona climbed out her window and called a taxi cab to driver her to Waverly Place.

****

**This is just a start. Sparks will fly and there will be a cat fight!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Manhattan girl.

What if Fiona didn't run to Holly J when Bobby was hurting her, what if she ran to another redhead that she knows.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" So this is Waverly Substation huh." said Fiona as she looked at the building. Fiona walked in and put her bag's down by the door. She walked to a table and waited for someone to take her order.

Justine looked up, he never seen anyone so breath taking in his life. She had long dark wavy hair bright blue eye's, skin as pale as the moon. He had to make a move and she if he could get a date with her.

" Hi I'm Justin , may I take your order" said Justin as he gave her his best smile.

" Hmm, yes I would like a glass of orange juice and tell Harper that Fiona Coyne is here" said Fiona as she looked at Justin.

" You know Harper" asked Justin as he looked confused. How can this angel be friend's with a Harper of all people.

" Yes, I know Harper she's the most caring person I know." said Fiona as she smiled thinking of Harper.

" Yeah and Harper's crazy with her stupid outfit's and freaking gross girl and boy loving loon" said Justin as he made a face thinking about Harper. He just recently found out that Harper was Bi and it made him sick.

" Hmm, well well well look's like we have someone jealous of Harper. Now go get her and stay away from me" said Fiona as she glared at Justin.

" Fine whatever are you like her girlfriend" said Justin as he walked away and went upstairs.

" No , but it's a good idea" said Fiona as she smiled thinking of Harper.

* Alex's Room *

" So Harper tonight we could go see that new movie that came out, umm sucker-punch I think that's what it's called" said Alex as she played with Harper's hair. She was sitting on Harper as Harper read to her. Who knew Alex could learn if she was sitting on someone's lap.

" Sounds Fun" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Hey Harper your girlfriend is here" said Justin as he open the door and glared at Harper.

" What, I don't have a girlfriend" said Harper as she looked confused. Alex was glaring at Justin.

" What do you mean by girlfriend and next time you better knock or I'll kick your ass." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper had her cute confused look on her face, it made her hart flutter.

" Some hot girl came in here looking for Harper. I thought she would be great to ask on a date but all she wanted was Harper. Her name is Fiona Coyne" said Justin as he sneered. He hated that Harper was openly Bi.

" Oh , it's Fiona shes just a friend of the family. Our Family's are very tight and all. I knew her as long as I knew Alex" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Are you sure about this" said Alex as she looked at Harper. She's been dropping hint's at Harper for the past month, but Harper hasn't notice.

" Hell, yeah me and Fi we go way back she's cool." said Harper as she smiled.

" Okay, let's go down and see this friend of yours" said Alex as she got off of Harper's lap.

" Hmm, I wonder why shes here" said Harper as she started to walk downstair's.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

a Update WOW !


End file.
